greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Sapphire Power Ring
:"You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." - a Star Sapphire Power Ring greets its new user. History Origin These rings were created directly out of Star Sapphire crystals as a weapon to fight against fear and hate and the enemies the Star Sapphires will face in the War of Light. Star Sapphires When the ring finds its potential candidate it first encases the initiate in a violet crystal casing from which minutes later the initiate bursts forth in a Star Sapphire uniform. During The Blackest Night, Miri Riam used the power of her Star Sapphire ring to bring back the recently killed Kyle Rayner on Oa by infusing the love between him and Soranik Natu. Later, after the failure in destroying the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, Ganthet activated a hidden programming in all power rings which commanded them to duplicate themselves and seek new users in order to increase their numbers to fight the Black Lantern Corps. Carol Ferris's Star Sapphire Power Ring was thus duplicated and it sought Wonder Woman as its wielder, though she had been turned into a Black Lantern. Fighting the presence of the Black Lantern Power Ring, the Star Sapphire ring was successful in displacing the black ring and bringing Wonder Woman back to life, as well as making her a member of the Star Sapphire Corps. Powers Star Sapphire Energy Conduit: The rings use Star Sapphire energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of violet light. Star Sapphire Power ring's, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. The power of love is apparently more powerful in numbers, allowing for various star sapphires to group together to increase the effect of their power. *'Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of violet energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the love of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the love of the user. *'Force-Field Generation': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around her. With the cosmic scope of a Star Sapphire's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of violet energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of love. A Star Sapphire can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of love necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of violet energy, which is a tangible form of pure love, and they exist only as long as a Star Sapphire is fueling it with their mastery of love. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired love of the Star Sapphire creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Crystallization': A Star Sapphire has the unique power to crystallize others with the power of love. This power is not fully understood but they apparently put the victim in a form of suspended animation. The power is great enough to crystallize an entire planet in a limited amount of time. *'Phasing': The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's mastery of love and the density of the object's molecular structure. *'Environmental Playback': Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrum's. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': A ring wielder can render herself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around her form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than violet. *'Energy Twin': The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of her that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. *'Energy Absorption': The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Unlike the green lantern power rings a qwardian power ring can replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Star Sapphire can fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, her speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Star Sapphire's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries and this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Star Sapphire can use the ring to repair minor injuries in herself or others. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Xenolinguistics': Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Star Sapphire added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. *'Material Alteration': The Star Sapphire's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Star Sapphire's wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Star Sapphire is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *'Ring Duplication': Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. *'Emergency Beacon': A Star Sapphire in distress can use her power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Star Sapphire's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'Homing Beacon': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Star Sapphire to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. *'Mind Alteration': As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. Star Sapphire can use mind techniques as part of training. New recruits may be subjected to mind scans by other Star Sapphire's. They may be taught to build mental defenses to protect themselves from psionic attack. The power ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another being. Star Sapphire can use this technique to share information regarding their enemies during combat situations. *'Security Protocol': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. *'Preset Conditions': Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. *'Thought Relay': otherwise known as a telepathic link. *'Rage Immunity': As rage is the opposite of love, ther violet light is unaffected by it, in fact it can shut down a Red Power Ring, if the wielder of it is made to feel love. *'Avarice Immunity': True Love cannot be affected by greed, so Orange Light constructs can't absorb it. Weakness Recharge Protocol: Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. Notes *According to Geoff Johns in an interview, the way the Star Sapphires Rings work is that they seek out hosts or representatives that the ring comes down and finds somebody who has a hole in their heart and knows the loss of love. Trivia *There is one only male Star Sapphire and that's the Hybrid Lantern *Currently the host of the Predator Entity is the only other known male of Star Sapphire aside from Superman Prime's brief transformation. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Sapphire_Ring Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Star Sapphire Corps